One Crazy Cinderella Story
by savethemadscientist
Summary: what do you get one you take one witch and turn her into cinderella, add one prince, minus one fairy godmother and mix it all up? One Crazy Cinderella Story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Many years ago there was a Duke and Duchess who had recently given birth to a baby, a beautiful girl. They called her Jennifer or Jenny for short. Sadly a few months after Jenny was born the duchess took a fever and died leaving her motherless. At the same time the King and Queen had a two year old son, a prince. Two years passed by during which the Duke felt more and more that his daughter needed another mother. And so her remarried another widower like himself who unlike his first wife, her heart was filled with envy and hate. She was jealous the Duke's affection for his daughter. She had four daughters of her own, two of them three years older than Jenny and the other two a year older than Jenny.

Three years later the Duke was killed on a mission for the king. A will was not found and so the new duchess inherited everything including Jenny. The new Duchess, Maria was jealous of Jenny's beauty that was already beginning to show even at a young age of five, Jenny was forced out of her room made into a servant. Her few things were moved into a room in the basement which was sparsely furnished with a bed, a fireplace and a chest filled with servants clothes. The years passed by like this, Jenny being a personnel maid to her stepmother and stepsister, Elizabeth and Catherine the older two as well as Lillian and Josephine the younger two. Over the years things changed, some changes were good, others were bad. The stepsister's hatred towards Jenny grew with her beauty and kindness. Maria however began to understand why the Duke had loved Jenny so much, she was always optimistic. So she was only half as cruel as her daughters. The sisters also used the fact that Jenny had no memory of her life before her father's death to treat her like the lowest of servants. Unknown to her stepmother and stepsisters Kate and Jane the cook had been teaching Jenny magic over the years for two reasons. One, her mother had been a white witch before marriage and two they had a feeling she would need it in the future. Also Jenny was no longer called by her name; she was called Cinderella to hide her identity. Thirteen years passed by like this. But then one day everything changed.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

On this particular day the sun was shining brightly. It was a few weeks from Prince Andrew's birthday and the series of balls that were going to take place to celebrate it. It was morning and the stepfamily were in the dining room having just finished breakfast. The sisters were chatting amiably about the first of the two balls in two weeks time. Cinderella was clearing the table at the time.

"Mother, when is the invitation going to come?" Elizabeth moaned

"Elizabeth, it will get here when it gets here, you've got to be patient" Maria said.

"But mother, I want it to get here now" moaned Catherine. Maria sighed.

"I can't wait until the ball, I'm going to look so beautiful that the prince will not be able to resist me" said Lillian.

"Yes but once he sees me he will quickly forget about you" Josephine said.

"Ha, you, you are no more beautiful than I" Lillian sayid.

"Neither of your beauties are a match for mine" Catherine said.

"But what is more important, beauty or brains? If it is brains then mine far outweigh all of yours" Elizabeth said.

"You are no smarter than I am, in fact you're the dumbest of the four of us" Lillian said.

"Take it back" Elizabeth screamsed at her.

"No" Lillian screamed back.

"Take it back" Elizabeth repeated through clenched teeth.

"No" Lillian screamed louder. And so the inevitable happened, a fight broke out between the four sisters.

"Girls, girls, stop it, this is no way for a lady to behave. Be glad we don't have guests. Imagine what they would think if they saw you like this" Maria said.

"She started it" Josephine said while pointing at Lillian. Lillian glared at Josephine.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it" Maria said, "now go to your rooms". The girls stomped off sulkily to their rooms.

Now the girls were not ugly, they were just plain. They all had brown hair like their mother but each of them had different colour eyes. Elizabeth's were green, Catherine's were blue, Lillian's were hazel and Josephine's were brown. Maria also had brown eyes. Cinderella on the other hand had dark green eyes like emeralds with dark red hair like the red in a sunset. It was also thick and bushy. It was currently tucked away in a bandanna that's tied around the back of her head. Cinderella approached Maria.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You were wondering if you could go to the ball as well" Maria said.

"No not at all ma'am. You know tomorrow is my day off, well I'm going into town and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up the fabrics that I'm going to need to make your daughters outfits for the ball coming up" she said. Maria thought about it for a moment.

"That's a good idea" Maria said.

"Also, it means I've got longer to make the dresses so I can do a better job of them" Cinderella continued.

"Yes Cinderella, I would like you to go into town and get the material" Maria said.

"Oh and Cinderella" she said.

"Yes ma'am" Cinderella said.

"Don't ask them what colour they want, otherwise they'll all be wearing pink" Maria said. Cinderella nods and leaves. When she had gone Maria stood up.

"Maybe the trauma of her father's death made her forget, how much I want to tell her the truth" she said to herself. Cinderella spent the rest of the day organising the sister's dresses. That night she went to bed wondering why the mistress thought she would want to go to the balls, she's a peasant and so a ball is no place for her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next day was just as sunny as the last. Just as Cinderella was about to leave Elizabeth appeared demanding something of her. She calmly turned around and looked at her mistress.

"Elizabeth, today is my day off and so it is not my job to attend to your every whim" she said. Elizabeth looks her up and down in her knee length, long sleeved maid outfit. The main body of the dress is black while the apron is blue. The bandana she is wearing is also the same blue as the apron.

"Mother!" she yelled.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Maria said.

"Cinderella won't take my orders" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you know full well that today is Cinderella's day off so stop badgering her" she said.

"Also she is doing me a favour today" she continued. Elizabeth walked off in a huff.

"Ma'am I won't be back until late tonight, it's the annual music concert for the working class" Cinderella said.

"Have a nice time" Maria said while she handed Cinderella a plain black pouch. Cinderella put this in the pocket on her apron. Cinderella left the mansion and when she was sure that she was far enough away she pulled the bandanna off her head and let her dark red hair hang loose down her back. Now she was no longer Cinderella, the personnel maid to four spoiled sisters, she was Jenny, the simple peasant girl. When she walked out of the shadow of the mansion she felt the sun on her skin, which warmed her. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was cloudless.

She headed to the nearby town, a journey that took her an hour. When she got there she headed to the fabric shop that was run by a good friend of Jenny's. Her name was Abbie and she was a few years older than Jenny. Jenny walked into the shop and greeted her friend. Abbie had golden blonde hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Good morning Jenny, out running errands for the mistress?" Abbie asked.

"Yes but I did volunteer to do this" Jenny replied.

"That makes it better, so what do you need?" Abbie asked. Jenny took a folded piece of paper out of her basket and handed it to Abbie. Abbie unfolded it, had a look at it and thought about the list for a few moments.

"The mistress doesn't want much does she" Abbie sais.

"Just enough material for each of her daughters to have a new dress for the ball on the prince's birthday" Jenny said.

"I swear she spoils them rotten" Abbie says.

"Well not really, they are only having one new dress each, nothing more nothing less" she said.

Abbie started looking for the things on Jenny's list.

"It was weird yesterday, the mistress thought I would want to go to the balls" Jenny said. by then Abbie had gathered all the ribbons and wrapped them up in a parcel.

"That is weird, why would she think that?" Abbie asked while she measured the material for Elizabeth's dress.

"I don't know Abbie, I just don't know" Jenny sais. The two of them were silent.

"Are you going to the music concert tonight at the palace?" Abbie asked Jenny.

"Yes I am" Jenny replied.

"I envy you" Abbie said.

"Are you not going?" Jenny asked.

"No I am not" Abbie replied.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"I have too much to do; I need to keep my shop well stocked with the balls coming up" Abbie answered.

"Well at least your shop will have good business during this time" Jenny said.

"Ah Jenny you are so positive" Abbie said.

"Well it's like I always say" Jenny started.

"It could always be worse" Jenny and Abbie said in unison. The two of them laughed. While the two friends had been talking Abbie had finished with Jenny's order. Jenny took a pouch out of the pocket on her apron and handed it to Abbie. Abbie took the money she needed for the order and handed the pouch back to Jenny. Jenny packed the basket until it was full and then she tied the rest of the packages together with string. She then put the lighter pouch back in her apron pocket.

"Well good luck for the next few weeks Jenny" Abbie said to Jenny as she was about to leave.

"Same to you Abbie" said Jenny while waving. Jenny left the store and walked towards the market place. She looked up at the sky and realised that it was well past lunch time. She must have spent longer than she thought in the shop. She went to a stall that was selling fresh fruit and bought a red apple. She realised that with it being winter there was only a few hours of sunlight left and so only a few hours until the concert begaqn at sunset. She wandered around town whist she ate her apple.

Meanwhile Prince Andrew was riding on a horse with a crew of guards riding with him. As he rode by many of the townsfolk bowed to him and then went about their business. Andrew looked around at his subjects. Then he spoted a young girl with dark red hair eating an apple. She was carrying a full basket in one arm and a bundle of packages in the other. He looks at her for a moment. She turned around so he see her face.

"Wow, she's beautiful, I wonder who she is" he thought. He looked away for a moment and when he looked back she was gone. He felt his heart fill with disappointment.

"Your highness, are you alright?" someone on his right asked him.

"Hmm" he said looking at his friend, Henry. Andrew you seem a bit distracted, are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm alright Henry, really" he said. The party continued their journey.

The next few hours flew by quickly and as the sun started to set she began her journey to the palace for the music concert. The journey was a long one and the sun had almost finished setting when she got there. She walked into the hall where the concert was being held. When inside, she saw that the room was almost full. She found a seat next to a handsome young man that she had never seen before. What she didn't know was that the man she was sat next to was Prince Andrew. The concert began and the room fell silent. All through the concert the man next to Jenny kept looking at her but she didn't pay any attention to him. After an hour the concert ended and people started to leave. Just as jenny was about to leave the concert hall a palace servant came up to her.

"Miss, the King would like to speak to you, he would like your opinion on the concert" he said.

"Ok, but I hope this doesn't take long, I have to get back to my mistress" she said. She followed him to the audience chamber where the king would usually receive visitors.

"The king will be with you shortly" he said. The servant then left the room. Jenny waited a few minutes and then the King walked in followed by the Queen. They both completely ignored her so Jenny tried to get their attention. After a minute of "excuse me" and "your majesties" she gave up and said "I'll come back later". With that she left and started to make her way home.

Just as she was about to leave the palace the man she had been sat next to at the concert asked her to wait. Feeling tired she decided that she didn't have the energy to wait. She turned around.

"Sir, it has been a long day and right now I want to go home and sleep" Jenny said. With that she turned and walked as fast as she could considering she was holding lots of packages. The young man was not about to give up and followed her. Jenny ignored him until it got so tedious that she turned around.

"Would you stop following me" she said to him.

"I just want to walk you home" he said.

"You could have asked me" she said.

"You didn't give me the opportunity" he says. Jenny rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"If I let you walks me home, will you leave me alone after that?" she asked him. He nodsedand she turned around.

"Alright let's get going" she sayid. And she walked.

"So tell me about yourself" he said. Jenny remained silent.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked. Jenny stopped and turned around, knowing that if he continued questioning her she would hit him.

"Look sir, I said you could walk me home, that's all, I've only just met you so I'm not going to tell you my life story" Jenny said. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Nearly two hours later they arrived at the mansion.

"You live here" he said while he looked at the size of the building. Jenny sighed again. Just then Jane the cook ran out of the kitchen door while she screamed her head off.

"Cinderella, where have you been? You're later than we expected you" she said.

"So your name is Cinderella" he said.

"Yes, that's my name, don't laugh, it's not funny" she said after she noticed his facial expression.

"Thank you for walking me home, now leave me alone" Jenny said before she walked into the mansion followed by Jane. The young man left.

That night as Jenny was in bed she thought about the evenings events.

"That young man was so strange" she said to herself. Then she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the palace Prince Andrew was talking to his parents King George and Queen Charlotte. George had light brown hair and hazel eyes while Charlotte had brown hair and brown eyes. Andrew had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. They were sat in the library.

"Mother, father, I have decided that I'm going to start looking for a bride at the balls" Andrew said. His mother and father nod in agreement. The invitations were then written and sent out to the kingdom.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note-sorry it took so long to update but i've been really busy recently. You've probably noticed that I have changed the tense from present to past. This is because it was suggested that I do so. This person also suggested i remove the character list so I did. I hope it all makes sense. If there's anything you think that could be imrpoved please don't hesitate to let me know.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Cinderella was in the kitchen with Kate and Jane preparing breakfast. She had told them about the events of the day before and they were discussing them.

"So you enjoyed the music concert" Kate said. Cinderella noded. Kate was in her mid thirties and had short shoulder length mucky blonde hair with light blue eyes. Jane was in her forties and had brown hair and brown eyes. Both of them worked at the mansion before Jennifer became Cinderella the servant and were forbidden to tell her the truth. Just then there was a knock on the door. Cinderella peaked her head out the kitchen door to see who it was. She saw James the butler answer the door. He was a black man with dark brown hair and eyes. He opened the door and was handed a letter by a messenger. He then closed the door and headed to Maria's room. A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen and said that the mistress required their presence in her room. They headed there.

Inside Maria's room, there were Maria, Elizabeth, Catherine, Lillian and Josephine all still in their night clothes. Cinderella looked at them curiously.

"You summoned us, Ma'am" Cinderella said.

"Yes I did, I have here an invitation from the King and Queen to attend the balls" Maria said.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Kate asked.

"At the same time as the first ball there is going to be a party for the servants of those invited. This is because we are going to be staying at the palace that night" Maria answered. So everyone went about their business.

The next two weeks pass by during which Cinderella worked almost night and day making the dresses for Elizabeth, Catherine, Lillian and Josephine. On the day of the first ball in the morning everyone was running around trying to make sure the family had everything they need. An hour later they arrived at the entrance. The four sisters were in the carriage, Maria was on the front and the servants were riding behind. The carriage stopped at the steps of the palace. A servant helped the sisters out of the carriage while Cinderella and the other servants dismounted. The mistresses climbed the stairs following the palace servant while everyone else headed to the servants quarters. A few hours passed by and the ball began.

In the ballroom there were young ladies dressed in all sorts of colours and styles of ball gowns. The King and Queen were also there with Prince Andrew who looked as if he was going to fall asleep. Meanwhile in a smaller room in the castle were the servants of those in the ballroom, dancing to lively music and enjoying themselves. Cinderella was amongst them. She was moving around to the joyous music being played by others in the room. An hour went by like this. Then someone tapped Cinderella on the shoulder and she turned around to see the man who walked her home from the palace after the concert.

"You! What do you want?" she asked him.

"Chill, I just want to ask you to dance" he replied. The music stopped. Cinderella thought for a moment but then everyone started cheering for her to take his offer of a dance. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on" she said. The music started again and they danced to it. Elsewhere in the palace, in the ball room, everyone was wondering where Prince Andrew had gone.

The party and ball came to an end and everyone retired for the evening. Prince Andrew tried to sneak to his room. Just when he thought he had almost done it, the Queen caught him.

"Where have you been young man?" she asked.

"Oh dam it" he thought, "I was so close". He turned around to face his mother.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" she asked. Andrew didn't say anything.

"You went to the servant's party, didn't you" she said. Andrew noded his head in submission.

""What am I going to do with you?" she said, "you were supposed to be in the ballroom dancing with the noble ladies of the kingdom, not in the small hall with servants".

"But mother we are supposed respect all of the subjects no matter what their status. Besides the music at the ball was getting dreary and repetitive" he said.

"I suppose you're right, at least you'll be at the next ball in two days time" she said. Andrew sighed. The two of them went to bed.

A.N- I know this chapter's short but the next chapter should be longer, I'll try to get it done as fast as I can.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The next day all the guests left the castle. After the guests had all left the Queen was anxiously looking around for Andrew, she hadn't seen him since the night before, he hadn't been at breakfast and she was worried. She was walking down a long corridor with portraits of the nobility of the kingdom when she found him standing by and looking at a painting of the late Duke and Duchess of Linum, a small area of land at the very north of the kingdom.

"There you are, I've been looking for you since breakfast" she said. He turned his head for a moment and then continued looking at the painting. She turned and looked at the painting as well.

"Why are you staring at this portrait?" she asked.

"Because it's intriguing me" he answered. He then continued looking at the painting. On the left side there was a tall, lean, young man with dark brown hair and green eyes. On the right stood a young woman with dark red hair and sapphire blue eyes. In her arms she holds a two month old baby girl. The girl's eyes were open showing a pair of bright green eyes. On her head there was a small amount of sunset red hair. The man and woman were smiling while the baby girl looked sleepy.

"Why is it intriguing?" the Queen asked.

"Because I have this feeling that I've seen the young girls eyes somewhere before, quite recently" he replied.

"Andrew, no one has seen Jennifer in over ten years" the Queen said.

"Jennifer, is that her name?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, she hasn't been seen since the funeral of her father. Some assumed that the grief killed her" the Queen explained.

"Do you think she's dead?" he asked. The Queen looked at him.

"I don't know, there is a chance that she is still alive but where she might be, I do not know" the Queen said.

Back at the mansion Cinderella was halfway through the final dress. The other dresses were on mannequins, each of them in a style to suit the girl's body shape. Each dress is a different colour, one that complements each of the eventual wearer's features. She continued sewing through the day, only stopping to sleep for a few hours. She sewed through then next day until she was asked to help the sisters prepare for the second ball. An hour later they left. Cinderella watched them leave and then retreated to the kitchen where Kate and Jane were.

"You know you could go to the ball if you wanted to" Jane said.

"Not you too" Cinderella said in disbelief, "why do you people think that I would want to go to a royal ball, I'm a peasant, a royal ball is no place for me".

"But Jenny, Jane is right, you could go" Kate said. Cinderella sighed.

"I'm not going and there's no way you can change my mind" Cinderella said.

"The last dress only needs a little bit more work which I can do tomorrow, I'm going to the stable" Cinderella said. And so Cinderella left the kitchen the same way she had gone in and walked round to the back of the house where the stable was. She walked in, saw that there was no one there and that the four white horses were gone, driving the mistresses carriage to the ball. She went up to the only horse remaining, midnight, named after its pitch black coat and started stroking the hair on its face. She looked in the horses eyes.

"Everyone seems to think that I want to go to a royal ball and meet the prince. I keep hearing Elizabeth and Catherine talking about how handsome he is. Then they end up fighting about which of them is prettier. That's where they are right now, on their way to the royal ball dressed in fine gowns with matching shoes and other accessories like jewellery" she said. The horse looked at her in such a way as if it knew that she wasn't being completely honest with it. Cinderella sighed.

"Okay, so you got me, it would be nice to go just to see what it was like there but I would stick out like a sore thumb in this outfit" she said. The horse suddenly started neighing and banging its front hooves on the ground. It seemed to Cinderella that Midnight was trying to tell her something.

"Do you want to go out?" she asked. The horse stood still and Cinderella took it to be a yes.

"Come on then, let's go out" she said.

She opened the door and led the horse out. She then put the saddle and seat on the horse and climbed on with one leg on each side. The horse then started trotting. After a few minutes the horse started galloping. While riding, Cinderella pulled her bandana off. Roughly an hour later the horse stopped outside the palace. She climbed off the horse and stood still for a few moments, staring at the palace. Then the horse nudged her back urging her to go in.

"I can't go in, not dressed like this" she said. The horse nudged her again and Jenny realised it was pushing her toward the garden.

"Alright, alright, we'll watch the ball from the garden. I just hope no one sees us" she said. She led the horse into the royal gardens and knelt behind a hedge where she had a view of the ball room. The horse knelt beside her. She looked at the colours of the ladies gowns, there was such a variety but she noticed that no one was wearing a red dress.

"I love the colour red" she thought, "It can depict so many emotions". She then spotted Elizabeth dancing with a handsome young man. She was wearing a lime green dress covered in frills, bows and all other fanciful things. Each of the sisters was wearing matching dresses only with different colours. Catherine was wearing orange, Josephine was wearing bright yellow and Lillian was wearing sky blue.

"Thos dresses are very unflattering, well at the next ball they should look good in the dresses I've made for them. Makes me glad I didn't put much frills on any of them" she thought. The dance finished and Jenny quickly ducked, hoping not to be seen but she wasn't quick enough.

Inside the ballroom Prince Andrew had just finished dancing with Elizabeth when he saw a flash of red just above one of the hedges in the garden. It was funny, while dancing he'd had the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't see the red again so he assumed his mind was playing ticks on him. Over the next two hours Andrew danced with the other three sisters as well as a few other maidens, none of which interested him. During that time he kept seeing the flash of red above the same hedge in the same spot. Jenny continued watching and ducking when she thought she might be seen, not realising that she had already been seen. Jenny started dosing off and realised it was late and so decided it was time to leave. She poked Midnight and started crawling away on her hands and knees. Midnight stood up and followed her.

Meanwhile Andrew had escaped the ballroom, partly due to boredom of dancing but also due to curiosity of the red he kept seeing in the garden. Just as Jenny was getting close to the garden exit she felt a foot catch her stomach tripping over her which pulled her over onto her back.

"Dam" she thought, "I almost got away". She rolled over onto her front and stood up. She walked over to the person on the floor and offered her hand which they took. She pulled them up and saw it was the young man that she had seen dancing kin the ballroom.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't expect to see anyone crawling through the garden" he said.

"You're forgiven, as long as you don't tell anyone I was here" she said.

"Actually, I was looking for something.....red" he said after brushing the dirt of himself and then he looked up and saw her hair.

"You were spying on the ball, weren't you" he said.

"No" Jenny said.

"So you were just crawling around the royal garden for the fun of it, on the night of the ball" he said accusingly.

"Okay, so you caught me, but I didn't come here of my own free will" she said. The man looked confused. Jenny pointed at Midnight.

"The horse brought you here" he said. Jenny nodded. The man was once again confused.

"She wanted to go out so I took her out and she brought me here" Jenny explained.

"So why didn't you go in?" he asked her.

"Are you mocking me sir?" Jenny asked. The man shook his head while saying "no".

"If I went in dressed like this they would think I was there to help serve food" Jenny said. Just then the clock chimed eleven times signalling that it was eleven o'clock. Jenny realised that she had to leave

"Excuse me sir, I need to get going" she said. She took Midnight's reins and started leading her away.

"Wait" he said, "where are you going?" he asked.

"Home, I have sewing to do tomorrow" Jenny replied. She turned around and left leaving Andrew on his own. He then returned to the ball. At one in the morning the mistresses returned to the mansion. Jenny opened the door and let them in. She took their coats and hung them up.

"How was the ball?" Jenny asked.

"It was wonderful, each of us got to dance with the Prince" Elizabeth said. Everyone then turned in.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been a bit busy recently. There will be a couple more chapters and then the story will be complete. I will try to get them done as quickly as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's negative. If you would like a picture of anything in particular please let me know and I will do my best to draw it.**

The next morning something strange happened. Kate and Jane were summoned to Maria's bedroom but they didn't know why. The two of them entered the room and stood before her bed. There were a few moments of silence.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you come here, I've got a favour to ask of you" Maria said.

"Yes, ma'am" the two of them said.

"I'd like you to persuade Jenny to attend the final ball tomorrow" Maria said.

"But mistress, she told us last night that she doesn't want to go, she doesn't believe it's the place for her" Kate said.

"Ahhh, but you see, I believe that deep down she does want to go, just to see what it's like" Maria said.

"We'll do what we can, ma'am" Jane said.

"Here, take this, it's the key to the attic, that's where Jenny's mother's things are. There's some jewellery in a box that would suit her well" Maria said.

"What do we do about a dress and shoes?" Jane asks.

"I know the two of you have some powers, I'm sure you could come up with something" Maria said. Kate and Jane looked at each other meekly.

"We'll do our best mistress" Kate said.

"Thank you" Maria said.

And so twenty four hours later Jenny had finished the dresses and presented them to the four sisters. Elizabeth's dress was turquoise to match her green eyes, with a square neckline and sleeves that tightened at the elbow and had lace flowing out of it. Catherine's dress was lilac and matched her blue eyes and it was strapless with lilac beads sewn into the bodice of the dress. Lillian's dress was golden and had short sleeves with a shoulder to shoulder neckline. Josephine's was a chocolate brown and it was sleeveless. The straps were wide and had brown flowers sewn into each of them. Each of the dresses had a bell shaped skirt. They also had small amounts of ribbon sewn into the skirt. Each of the sisters stepped up to their dresses and admired Cinderella's handiwork. The rest of the day was spent getting the sisters ready for the ball that evening. Kate and Jane helped Cinderella do this, all the while thinking of the task they had ahead of them after the family left. They styled the sister's hair applied their makeup and dressed them, all under the observation of Maria. Eventually the preparations were finished and the family left for the ball.

Cinderella watched them leave from the kitchen door and when the carriage was out of sight she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh well, another night, another ball" Jenny thought to herself. Deep down in her heart she knew she longed to go to the ball, just to say that she'd been there. Just then Jane and Kate Walked into the kitchen and motioned for her to follow them. Jenny stared at them, confused.

"Jenny, we need to get you ready for the ball" Kate said.

"But" Jenny started.

"No buts, c'mon" Jane said as she dragged Jenny out of the kitchen to the attic. Jenny was completely confused. As they got nearer to the attic jenny realised where they were going.

"Why are we going to the attic? No one's been here for years" Jenny asked, baffled.

"Besides I think it's locked" she continued.

"Not for long" Kate said producing a key. They climbed the rickety wooden staircase that led to the attic and Kate unlocked the door. They went to a corner in the room and found a small wooden box with golden edges and flowers carved into it. Jane picked it up and handed it to Jenny.

"What's this?" Jenny asked, while looking at the box.

"This was your mother's jewellery box and now it's yours, open it up" Kate said. Jenny sat down and complied.

"Wow" she said when she saw what was inside the box. She out the box on the floor and took out the top item. It was a silver tiara with an emerald in it. She held it in her hands.

"Your mother wore this when she married your father, and she also wore these" Jane said taking out a matching necklace and pair of earrings.

"They're beautiful" Jenny said.

"Your mother wanted you to wear them someday and I think today is the day" Kate said, "Now let's get you ready". Jane and Kate returned the jewellery to the box and led Jenny to the lounge. They sat down and thought for a few minutes.

"Can I ask a question? If I'm going to the ball, what am I going to wear?" Jenny asked her friends.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, we can make you a dress but we need something to start with. We can't make something out of nothing" Jane said. Jenny thought for a moment.

"I've got and old work dress, will that do" Jenny asked. Kate looked at Jane.

"Yes, that will do" Kate said. Jenny went to her room and pulled a large wooden box out from under her bed. She opened it up and took out one of her old work dresses that no longer fit her. She then took it to the lounge.

"Jenny, do you remember the spell for this? It will be easier with three of us" Jane said. Jenny tried to think for a moment.

"C'mon, it hasn't been that long since we last used it" Kate said.

"Oh" Jenny said, remembering, "That one". Jane and Kate nodded.

"Yeah, I remember now" Jenny said. And so the three of them put the dress between them and started weaving invisible threads of magic around the dress, transforming it. After a minute the dress was surrounded by light. They stopped weaving and waited for the light to fade. A minute later the light had faded completely and in place of the work dress there was a ball gown. The dress was red and matched Jenny's hair and eyes. It had an off the shoulder neckline with three quarter length sleeves. The skirt was conical shape with diagonal right to left layers. The shade of red became lighter from the top of the skirt to the bottom.

"It's beautiful" Jenny said. Kate then handed Jenny a brown package.

"We made these for you" Jane said while Jenny opened the package up. In her arms she held a black cloak with red silk lining and ribbon and a red mask that when worn would cover up half her face. Kate looked at Jane and smiled.

"Jenny, you go with Kate who will help you dress while I do the finishing touches" Jane said. Jenny nodded with excitement and followed Jane. Meanwhile Kate took an old pair of shoes and wove magic on them, transforming them into a pair of red shoes to match Jenny's dress. The heels were one inch in height and there was a strap near the front of the shoe.

Half an hour later Jenny was back wearing the dress and mask while carrying the cloak in her arms. Her hair was no longer tied and hidden in the bandanna; instead it was loose and had curled itself. Kate handed Jenny the shoes.

"These aren't ordinary shoes; once you put them on they will shrink to fit your feet and your feet alone, okay" Kate said. Jenny nodded, out the shoes on and was just about to leave when Jane yelled after her.

"Hey, I just remembered something, how are you going to get there?" Jane asked.

"I was going to ride on midnight" Jenny replied whilst putting the cloak on.

"You're going to ride, to a royal event, in that dress" Kate said. Jenny nodded and headed to the stable.

"Well, it's your choice, have a good time and don't forget to be home before the mistress" Jane yelled. Jenny looked back and nodded. Jenny got to the stable and went over to midnight.

"You know the place we went a couple of nights ago, we're going there again" Jenny said to midnight before leading her out and climbing on. And so Jenny rode to the ball on midnight.

Meanwhile at the palace the ball was under way. There were people wearing all sorts of colours and they were all wearing a mask. There were couples twirling on the dance floor but not Prince Andrew, he was busy trying to avoid the large group of women who all believed he was in love with them. They didn't understand that none of them attracted him but recently he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the woman with red hair. After another hour of dodging women Andrew thinks he's found the perfect hiding spot. Outside the palace Jenny has ridden up on midnight, with one leg on each side. The palace guards looked at her in surprise while she rode through the gate. Jenny then climbed off midnight and took her round to the palace stable. When she was gone one of the guards ran inside the palace and bumped into Henry. The guard told him what happened. Henry then set off to find Andrew. Back outside Jenny has just removed her cloak and put it in an easy to remember place. She walked towards the ball room. At the same time Andrew had thought he had found the perfect hiding spot until Henry sneaked up on him from behind. Andrew turned around and jumped.

"Whoa, don't do that again" he said.

"Ok, fine, but don't you want to hear what I've got to tell you" Henry said.

"What is it? I'm currently trying to hide" Andrew said.

"Well apparently a young woman, a princess I think from the description I was given, rode in on a horse a few minutes ago" Henry said. Andrew looked at Henry with curiosity and wonder.

"A princess, rode in on a horse, you're kidding me right" Andrew said. Henry shook his head.

"She's probably in the ball room by now" he said. Andrew rushed to the ball room.

What they didn't know was that Jenny was not in the ball room yet. She was stood outside trying to muster the courage to go in. She saw lots of people dancing, wearing all sorts of colours and many of the ladies had their hair piled up into a wig. For a minute Jenny turned her back on the ball room. At the same time Andrew poked his head in and looked around. When Jenny turned around again he was gone. So Jenny continued watching and waiting for the courage to enter. A few minutes later she was still watching when someone snuck up behind her.

"So are you going in or are you just going to stand here and watch all night" Andrew said. Jenny felt herself stiffen and slowly turned around to face the person behind her.

"So are you going in or not?" Andrew asks. Jenny opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. Andrew looked at her.

"Well since you can't make a decision on your own, may I escort you in?" he asked.

Jenny nodded and grabbed his extended arm.

The two of them walked into the ball room. Suddenly all eyes turned to look at Jenny, her dress was so simple yet it was so beautiful. They saw her tiara and assumed she was a princess. Andrew led her to the dance floor and asked if she would dance with him. She accepted. The two of them danced to the music being played by the orchestra. Many other ladies watched in envy as they knew the mysterious princess was dancing with the prince but Jenny was oblivious to the fact. No one knew who the princess was or where she was from. Time went by but Prince Andrew refused to dance with anyone else. After two hours Jenny was staring to get dizzy from dancing and bored from the music.

"Excuse me, could we step for a minute or two? My feet are sore" Jenny asked.

"Of course" Andrew replied. Andrew led Jenny away from the dance floor to a balcony behind a curtain.

"So, are you oaky? You kind of look fed up" Andrew asked after a minute. Jenny was daydreaming.

"Well, can I be honest with you? The music was getting rather dreary" she said.

"Hmm, I don't know how we can solve that problem, unless you know some livelier music people can dance to" he said. Just then Jenny remembers that she does.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" she said walking through the curtain.

"Hey, where are you going?" Andrew yelled after her. Jenny walked over to the orchestra and asked if they had a particular piece of music. They did and they asked if they could play it. They obliged happily. Andrew had just caught up with her.

"Now this dance is quite unusual, the woman leads instead of the man, you follow" she said. Andrew nodded. Jenny showed him how to hold her and waited for the music to start. When it did she stepped forward and he took a step back. A minute later more joined in.

"I think I remember this dance" Andrew said. Time passed as they twisted, turned and twirled on the dance floor. Just then the clock struck ten o'clock.

"Oh, it's ten o'clock" Jenny said.

"Do you have to be home by a certain time?" Andrew asked. Jenny shook her head. The dance finished and Andrew leads Jenny back to the balcony. They stood in silence.

"This is going to sound weird but we've danced together for a while and I still don't your name" Jenny said. Throughout the dancing Jenny had continuously asked the young man for his name but he had refused to tell her. Andrew looked at her for a moment.

"I don't know your name either" he said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she said. He looked at her.

"Okay, my name is" he began.

Just then Henry walked through the curtain.

"Prince Andrew, the King and Queen would like to talk to you" he said.

"The Prince! I've been dancing with the Prince" she thought. She stands where she is for a moment.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry I've got to go" Jenny said before picking up the skirt of her dress and running as she could to get away from there. Prince Andrew followed her but was stopped by a group of women.

"Wait" he yelled after her, "why are you leaving? Is it something I said?". Andrew tried to push his way through the women but it was no use. Jenny ran and ran. While running through the corridor to the entrance she picked up her cloak and tied the ribbon around her neck while running down the palace steps. After a couple of minutes Midnight sensed Jenny's anxiety and bolted out of the palace stable after her. After five minutes Prince Andrew managed to push his way through the women crowding around him and chased after the princess. Jenny ran and ran, never stopping, not even to look back. Eventually she reached the nearest town and stopped for a moment, when she realised how much her feet hurt. So she tore off her left shoe and threw it onto the floor. Then she took off her other shoe while hoping on her left foot. She also tore off her mask and threw it on the ground as well. Just then she heard someone calling "wait".

"He's faster runner than I thought" she thought to herself. She quickly hid in the shadow of a building. A minute later the prince ran into the town square and found the shoes and mask. He picked them up.

"Princess" he yelled, "Wherever you go, wherever you run, I will find you". Then he returned to the palace. When Jenny was certain he was gone she breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she felt something touch her making her jump. She looked around and saw it was midnight. She climbed on and rode home. When she got there she ran inside and went straight to her room, locking herself in. Kate and Jane saw this and followed her.

"Jenny, what's wrong? Please tell us" Jane yelled through the door. Jenny ignored them. She changed back into her work clothes and hid the gown and jewellery in the box under her bed. She then lay on her bed and cried.

"Stupid Jenny, stupid, stupid, I shouldn't have gone to the ball, it was a bad idea and I wish I'd never gone" she cried to herself.

"I'm in love with the prince, I danced with him, when he looked into my eyes I felt warm and fuzzy inside and when he touched me, my heart beat faster. I can't let him find me, he deserves so much more than me" she said. Jenny then cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Andrew had arrived back at the palace and went straight to his mother and father.

"Mother, father, I'm in love with the princess with red hair and I want to marry her" he said.

"But son, you don't even know her name, let alone where to find her" the Queen said.

"I found these" he said, showing his parents the shoes, "I think these shoes are magical, designed to fit only one person's feet, hers". So it was decided that Prince Andrew would marry the woman whose feet fit the shoes. The next day the message was sent out to the kingdom.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy recently. This is the last chapter of this story; I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing it.**

A few days later Prince Andrew began his quest to find the owner of the red shoes. First he started with the ladies of the court that were currently residing in the castle, after all the maiden could have snuck back in while he was out. What he found was that there were ladies with feet that the shoes should have fit but with each pair of feet the shoes simply grew and became too large for the ladies feet. Afterwards the shoes would return to their original size. His next destination was the nearby town and he went there the next day. It just so happened that Jenny was also in town that day. She had bought the groceries and was talking to Abbie in her shop.

"So, was business good recently?" Jenny asked her friend.

"Yes, lots of people came here for fabrics and accessories and I even made a few dresses as well" Abbie said.

"Wow, that's great, I'm really happy for you" Jenny said. They stood in silence.

"Have you heard the rumours going round town today?" Abbie quizzed Jenny.

"No what is it?" Jenny asked.

"Well apparently Prince Andrew is looking for the mysterious woman he danced with at the final ball, he's trying the shoes he found on all maidens and he's coming here today, into town, isn't that so romantic?" Abbie said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's great" Jenny said sarcastically.

"Jenny, what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy" Abbie asked, worried about her friend. Just then the two of them heard the sound of trumpets, announcing the arrival of the Prince. Abbie looked outside the window and saw how far away the Prince was. At the same time Jenny ducked down so that she couldn't be seen from outside. After a minute Abbie noticed this and frowned.

"Jenny, what has gotten into you? Why are you hiding?" Abbie asked, confused.

"Because, I'm the one he's looking for" Jenny said. Abbie gasped.

"What are you still doing here? Go out there and tell him" Abbie said, as she tried to get Jenny to stand up.

"No, I can't, he deserves so much more than me and besides he probably wouldn't believe me anyway" Jenny said.

"Jenny, you've got a unique hair colour and your eyes are beautiful" Abbie said.

"I'm not going outside until he's gone" Jenny said.

"Ok, it's obvious I'm not going to convince you to come with me, but you're going to have to tell him at some point, otherwise both you and he will have broken hearts for the rest of your lives. It's your decision, just don't decide when it's too late" Abbie said. Abbie then left the shop and stood outside to wait for Prince Andrew. Two minutes later he arrived and asked Abbie to try on the shoes. They didn't fit, which is what she expected.

"Is there anyone inside?" Andrew asked.

"No your highness" she replied. While this was going on Jenny was trying desperately to not make a sound so that she wouldn't be found.

"Thank you for your time" Andrew said.

"Not a problem sire, I hope you find who you're looking for" Abbie said. Prince Andrew moved on and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. When Abbie was sure the Prince was gone she went back inside the shop and knelt down next to Jenny. She tried to get her attention but failed. After a minute she realised that Jenny was silently crying while staring at the wall opposite her. Abbie felt Jenny's forehead and it felt warm. She then sat down in front of Jenny, put her hand on Jenny's chest and could feel her heart beat racing. During this time Jenny did not move, she only breathed.

"Jenny, you love him don't you?" Abbie asked. Jenny slowly nodded her head. Tears were slowly dripping down her face leaving lines. She didn't even attempt to wipe them away.

"Do you want me to run ahead and fetch the prince so you can tell him" Abbie asked Jenny. Jenny shook her head.

"No, he'll get my mistresses house soon enough, I'll tell him then, then it's up to him to decide what to do" she says. Abbie nodded and Jenny decided to leave.

"I'd better get going, Maria will wonder where I've gotten to" she said. Jenny left the shop and Abbie waved her off from the doorway. Jenny began her journey home, wondering if she would have the courage to tell the prince or not. She knew she should tell him she just didn't know if she could.

Later that night Jenny was finishing cleaning the kitchen when Maria walked in.

"Jenny, when you're finished, could you meet me by the attic" Maria said. Jenny nodded. A few minutes later Maria and Jenny went into the attic.

"Jenny, there's something I've been keeping from you for over ten years and it's not been helped by your amnesia" Maria said. Jenny stared at her confused.

"Amnesia? But I don't have a memory problem" Jenny said uncertainly.

"That's because older people don't remember the early period of their lives, but you lost your memory shortly after your father died when you were five years old" Maria said. Maria stopped walking and stood in front of a portrait. Jenny stopped and looked at it. In the portrait she saw a man with eyes the same as hers and a woman with hair like hers. On the woman's head there was the tiara that Jenny had worn to the ball and the woman was also wearing the matching jewellery. The woman was wearing an ivory wedding dress similar to the dress that she wore to the ball without the layered skirt. There was something in the back of her mind telling her that they were her parents. She put her hand to the woman in the portraits face.

"Mother, father" Jenny said.

"Yes Jenny, these are your parents" Maria said. Suddenly memories came rushing back to her.

"So, if you married my father, that makes you" Jenny begins.

"Your stepmother, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, please forgive me, I only wish I'd shown you this sooner" Maria said.

"I forgive you, now I'm not alone, I have a family" Jenny said happily. Jenny danced around on her own for a few minutes.

"So, how was the ball?" Maria asked. Jenny stopped dancing and stood still.

"How did you know I was there?" Jenny asked nervously but still curious.

"Your Hair is very unique, I don't know of anyone else with hair like yours, besides I was the one who asked Kate and Jane to get you to go" Maria explains. Jenny sits down.

"Do you love him?" Maria said.

"I'm not sure, I mean he's nice but I don't know if it's real" Jenny said.

"Should I tell him, I could send a message to him" Maria suggested.

"No, don't, I need to be certain if me feelings are real or not" Jenny said.

"But how will you know?" Maria said.

"I'm not certain but I think if we meet again and I feel the same as I did at the ball then I'll know" Jenny said. The two of them went to bed.

A month passed by during which Prince Andrew searched the kingdom for the owner of the red shoes. He eventually reached the region where Jenny lived and after a day riding he arrived at Maria's mansion. It was midday when he got there and Jenny was washing the floor in the entrance hall at the time. She was dressed in her usual working clothes but there were strands of her hair that had come loose from under her bandanna. She heard a knock on the door and James the butler answered it. She looked up curious as to who was at the door.

"Your highness, please come in, the mistresses have been expecting you" James said. Jenny quickly returned her gaze to the floor. She knew she had to tell Prince Andrew but she was nervous, what if he didn't believe her. James showed Prince Andrew into the lounge where Maria and her daughters were waiting. He stopped and looked at Jenny for a moment but she ignored him. Jenny felt Andrew's eyes on her and her heart started beating faster. In the lounge the sisters were sat down, with their shoes off waiting to try on the red shoes. Elizabeth was the only one who wanted the shoes to fit her feet, the other three were each being courted by a young man. Lillian was the first to try on the shoes but they didn't fit. Next was Josephine and then Catherine but the shoes didn't fit either of them. Finally there was Elizabeth, she put the shoes and for a minute it seemed like they fit her feet but then they grew and fell off her feet. Meanwhile Maria had gone to the entrance and stopped in front of Jenny.

"Are you certain now?" Maria asked. Jenny nodded. Maria looked at her.

"Then come with me" she said, extending her hand to Jenny. Jenny took it and followed Maria into the lounge.

"Lillian, would you stand up so that Cinderella may try on the shoes?" Maria asked.

"Of course mother" Lillian said while standing up. Jenny then sat down and took her shoes off. Prince Andrew then slipped the red shoes onto her feet. The shoes then did something completely different; they shrunk until they fit her feet perfectly. Jenny meanwhile was staring at the floor, keeping her eyes hidden. There was a deathly silence in the room for several minutes which was broken by Maria.

"Jenny, I give you and Prince Andrew permission to marry" she said.

"But I thought your name was Cinderella" Andrew said confused. Jenny shook her head.

"No, that's my nickname" Jenny said before looking up and showing him her eyes.

"May I? I just want to clarify something" he said.

"Go ahead" Jenny said. He pulled her bandanna off revealing her sunset red hair. Jenny ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle it. Andrew pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a plain silver ring with an emerald in it.

"Jenny, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes" Jenny replied. The two of them stood up and kissed. And so, half a year later, Jenny and Andrew were married. Jenny looked beautiful in her mother's ivory wedding dress. She forgave her stepfamily and asked her stepsisters to be bridesmaids and her best friend Abbie was the maid of honour. Eventually the King passed away and Andrew and Jenny ruled the kingdom fairly and justly. So a pair of shoes led the Prince to the love of his life but the shoes were red not glass.

The End


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sadly it is not another chapter to the story but a question to the reader's. What would you think if I could animate this story and put it on you tube? Please Vote in poll in profile area.


End file.
